


Shut Up and Make Out With Me

by L_Chevalier



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has no shame, Akira knows what he wants, Blame my friend for dragging me into this hell hole, Fluff, Gay, I'm doing Atlus' job for them, It's her fault, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, My friend says she's sorry, Nasty Crimeboy, Soft art boy, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Reaper is a cockblock™, Yes "Nasty Crimeboy" is a refrence to Pick-Up Lines by Izaya_Reijy, Yusuke is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chevalier/pseuds/L_Chevalier
Summary: Akira wasn't joking when he said "shut up and make out with me" but he also wasn't expecting something to come out of it.





	1. The Reaper Is A Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my friend's fault. I have no planned update schedule set. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and make out with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all my friend's fault. I have no update schedule set. Enjoy.

Akira wasn’t expecting anything to happen when he told Yusuke to ‘shut up and make out with me” so he was quite surprised when at the end of his speech Yusuke blushed a pretty red and stepped closer. 

“I- I must have you know that I’ve never kissed anyone before. So I might be quite bad at it, if you were serious that is…”

Akira stepped closer.

“I was serious when I said that.” He could feel the distance between them, that small space keeping them apart. It could easily be broken with one meager step.

Akira took that step.

“We can stop now, if you’re uncomfortable,” he offered.

“As reassuring as that is, I’d… like to continue.” Yusuke shifted his mask. Akira brought his hands up to to Yusuke’s waist and leaned forward. The kiss started off gentle, a simple press of lips, before it became a mess of tongues. Akira’s grip tightened and one of Yusuke’s hands was balled in the collar of his coat, the other thrown over his shoulder. In a way it was one kiss and a multitude of kisses at the same time, there was no lengthy pause in between, just the opening and closing of their mouths as their tongues intermingled. They would have kept on kissing if it weren’t for the distant sound of chains reaching their ears.

“I think we should go.”

“I believe you are correct.”

It wasn’t until they were out of the metaverse that what happened caught up to them. Akira snorted.

“I can’t believe we had to stop kissing because the Reaper showed up.” Yusuke chuckled and looked up.

“Yes, it appears we have our priorities straight.”

“Or not so straight.” Akira joked.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Akira adjusted his glasses. “Would you like to come over for some coffee?”

“A hot cup of coffee does sounds pleasant right now.” They took the subway back to Leblanc, Yusuke stayed until the last subway was going to depart. Akira walked him to the station and Yusuke left with the promise of texting him later.

It was right when he was about to sleep that Akira’s phone went off.

 **Yusuke:** I had an enjoyable time today.

 **Yusuke:** I do hope we can do it again soon.

Akira sent back a response before placing his phone down. ‘Today was a good day’ he thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Reaper, why'd you have to show up when you did.


	2. Hope and Desire... But Mostly Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art exhibition, a restaurant, and late night making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Jasmine. Thanks fam, you're support means alot to me.

Akira easily spotted Yusuke in the crowd. He couldn’t help but smile seeing him stand there, watching people pass while he waited for Akira to show up. Walking up to him Akira wondered what they would do today. With greetings out of the way, he asked.

“Well you see, the exhibition is today, and I was wondering if you would accompany me.”

“Sure.”

“Alright then, let us go.” It doesn’t take long for the two of them to reach the exhibit, but before they enter Yusuke stops.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I just…” Yusuke sighs, “what if he still doesn’t like it? What if he call it an ameture piece again? What if it can’t properly capture what it’s supposed to?” Akira grabs Yusuke’s shoulders.

“Yusuke, listen to me. You poured your heart into this. It doesn’t matter what he thinks, you know what you put into this. So relax, and have a little have faith in yourself.”

“I- you’re right. Thank you, Akira. You always manage to make me stay calm and see reason. I can’t possible thank you enough. Now then let’s head inside shall we?” Akira kept one of his hands on Yusuke’s shoulder as a gentle comfort. It wasn’t long before they found Yusuke’s painting, it had attracted quite a crowd. It was a beautiful painting, the previous portrait of mementos but with this splash of light in the middle.

“All of this light… is you, Akira. I have found something that I’d been looking for for a long time, hope.”

They admired it and eventually Kawanabe showed up. 

Yusuke’s painting won the competition. The praise Yusuke received for his painting was worth the time and effort Akira knew he put into it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want our support?” Kawanabe asked.

“I’m sure, after all I have found hope. If I ever lose my way those gentle hands will guide me.” Akira was touched to know that Yusuke thought of him as a source of hope. He knew that he’d do everything he could to to help Yusuke. 

“Hey, how about we go and eat? My treat.” Akira offered. 

“I am hungry, I’ll accept your offer, but I do feel guilty for making you pay.”

“It’s fine. Think of it as a celebration prize, besides I want to buy you food.”  
The walk to the restaurant was silent, a sort of awkward tension hung in the air. When they were seated Yusuke spoke.

“Why did you ask me to kiss you back in mementos?” Akira opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off. “Was it the atmosphere? Did my speech fill you with so much passion that you wanted to kiss someone? Was it just a nice way to get me to stop talking? Was it a spur of the moment decision? A reckless teenage urge with no meaning at all? Not- not that I didn’t like it. The- The opposite in fact, I enjoyed it.” It would be mean to admit that Akira enjoyed the red staining Yusuke’s cheeks. 

“The reason I asked you to kiss me was because in that moment it kind of hit me. Watching you speak so passionately made me realize that in the time we spent together I’ve grown to really like you. You’re beautiful, but also cute, and you’re super hot when you’re in your persona outfit. You’re so eccentric and passionate about art, and while others might find it weird or annoying, I find it so endearing. I could listen to you talk about art for hours and I’d never get bored, there are just so many things I like about you, and I care about you a lot, Yusuke.”

 

“Akira I- I don’t know what to say. I also have strong feelings for you and our time together has shown me that. I just never imagined that you’d reciprocate those feelings. You’re such a strong, kind, and caring person, and an amazing leader on top of that, and I’m just an artist. Nothing special.”

“Yusuke you are not just an artist. You’re an amazing person who can see the beauty in everything, someone who wants to, and can, capture that beauty to share with the rest of the world.” Yusuke smiled.

“Thank you, Akira. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“How about about we order our food?” Akira nudged Yusuke’s foot with his.

“Did you need something?”

“Um, no.” Akira nudged him again.

“Are you sure you don’t need something?”

“I’m sure, Yusuke.” Once again Akira nudged him.

“Why do you keep kicking me?”

“It’s a sign of affection”

“Oh! I see. Let me give it a try.” Yukue kicked Akira’s shin, not a gentle nudge but a harsh _kick_. Akira winced, shit his shin hurts, it’s probably going to bruise.

“Yusuke, maybe you shouldn’t kick so hard.”

“My apologies, did I kick too hard?” 

Akira chuckled, “it’s fine, let’s finish eating.” The finished their food and Akira walked Yusuke to the station where they waited in a corner for the subway to arrive. 

“does this mean we’re dating now?” Yusuke asks.

“Yes, well if you want to go out with me that is.” 

“I would absolutely love to go out with you.” Akira smiles and Yusuke smiles back.

“This mean we’re boyfriends now.” 

“Yes,” Yusuke agrees, “we are aren’t we?” Akira shifts closer.

“Hey, Yusuke, can I kiss you?”

“I... don’t see why not.” Akira leans forward and presses his lips to Yusuke’s. It’s not long before he has Yusuke pressed up against a wall, his hands tightly on Yusuke’s waist and Yusuke’s hands tangled in his hair. There they are, mouths moving against each other's in a darkened corner of the subway station late at night.

They stay stay there for awhile, making out in their secluded corner where no one can see them. The frantic pace becoming a much slower, calmer rhythm, their bodies still pressed close.

They’re interrupted by the announcement of the subway pulling.

“This… is the one I must take.”

“Yeah…” They’re both a little dazed, not wanting to separate too soon, wanting to hold on for just a bit longer. But this is the last train running tonight, and if they don’t move soon Yusuke’s going to miss it. 

They untangle themselves from each other and head towards the train. Yusuke smiles at him.

“I’ll text you when I arrive back at my dorm. I’ll be looking forward to our next date.”

“Yeah, I promise to take you on a date soon.” Akira smiles back and watches as Yusuke boards, he manages to catch one last glimpse of Yusuke’s smile before the doors close. He stays there on the platform a couple of minutes after the train leaves, before deciding to go home and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us beat those rubbish shins into submission.


	3. "A Family That Snips Together, Snaps Together." - My Friend Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date to the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippity snap.

Akira received a text from Yusuke a couple of days later.

**Yusuke:** Would you mind spending the day with me today?

**Yusuke:** I already had a place in mind, if you don’t mind amusing me that is.

Turns out that the place Yusuke wanted to visit was an aquarium. 

“So you wanted to go to the aquarium?”

“Yes, it’s about time for my visit to see Da Vinci and Van Gogh.”

“Who?”

“My lobsters.”

“The ones you bought at the beach?”

“Yes, I sadly couldn’t afford to take care of them. So I found an aquarium willing to take them. It’s such a shame, I would have loved to keep them, so I go visit them every once in awhile.” Akira smiled in response. ‘That's really endearing’ he thought.

“This is our stop.” Akira announces. They get off the train and walk to the aquarium. They pay the entrance free and Yusuke immediately leads the way, ignoring the other animals in the process. They enter this room with a giant, low, open top tank in the middle and Yusuke makes his way over to the edge. Akira watches as two lobsters appear and make their way over to them. These two lobsters don’t seem to mind being near each other, unlike the rest of the lobsters scattered throughout the tank. 

“Da Vinci! Van Gogh! It’s so good to see you two once again.” The lobsters started to snip at Yusuke, almost as if they wanted to reach him. Wow, the lobsters actually seemed happy to see Yusuke again. Akira was surprised, he didn’t know lobsters could get emotionally attached to someone. 

“Did you two miss me? I’m touched, I missed you as well.” Yusuke started to… snip back? Yusuke was pressing his thumb against the rest of his fingers, mimicking the snipping of the lobsters, which seemed to make them happier. Ok, Akira was confused, he was sure that wasn’t normal. 

Well, if you can’t beat them, join them. Akira removed his hands from his pockets and started to snip as well. He was pretty sure the people walking by were giving them weird looks, but who cares? This made Yusuke (and his lobsters) happy, and that’s all that mattered to Akira. 

Once Akira notices that it’s just the two of them he leans over and kisses Yusuke, one hand braces against the edge of the tank and the other on Yusuke’s waist. 

It’s a quick, soft kiss. One that doesn’t last too long before Akira pulls back. 

“I saw at a desk we passed that you can buy food to feed the different types of animals. Want to see if we can get some for Da Vinci and Van Gogh?” Yusuke’s eyes light up.

“I’ve never noticed that before, I’d love to feed them. But I didn’t plan for this, I might not have enough money to buy it. After all, I usually only have enough for the train and the entrance fee.” Yusuke’s shoulders sag as he sighs. “Perhaps next time I come to visit.”

“I’ll pay for it.”

“Really? But why?”

“I’d also like to feed them.” Akira bumped his shoulder against Yusuke's. “Besides it’ll make you happy, and I want to spoil my boyfriend.”

“I see…” Yusuke smiled, “thank you.” They spend the rest of the time at the aquarium feeding Da Vinci and Van Gogh while Akira makes up funny stories about the rest of the lobsters.

“See that one over there?” Akira points to a lobster half hidden in a small cave with plants at the opening. “He’s looking out for his ex.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they got a divorce and he’s been skimping out on child support.”

“I see, it is because he can’t afford to? Or because he doesn't want to?”

“Oh don’t get him wrong, it’s because he doesn’t want to.”

“That’s disgraceful, not providing child support merely because he doesn’t want to.” 

“Yeah, ok see that one?” Akira points to a different lobster, this one walking back and forth in the same spot. “She's worried.”

“Is she? Why is that?”

“Because she’s trying to figure out how to ask the pretty lobster next door out on a date. She’s worried she’ll be rejected by her.”

“Ah, the worries of a heart in love.”

“Yeah.” Akira grabs Yusuke’s hand, “She doesn’t have to worry though. That pretty lobster next door has been crushing on her big time for a while now.”

They hold hands for the rest of their stay and on the train ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did research keeping lobsters as pets for this. I also know that that they don't really take mates, but, my story my rules.
> 
> Sadly Yusuke is to broke to have been able to keep them. I also couldn't stand the thought of him just letting them go (because they might be caught again) so I had him give them to an aquarium. I honestly do know if they would accept them but whatever.
> 
> There are somethings I wanted to add but couldn't because it'd be borderline crack.
> 
> \- when Yusuke walks in all the lobsters stop and look over thinking "who dat?" because he's so beautiful.
> 
> \- my friend wanted Da Vinci and Van Gogh to have the "stereotypical anime blush" when they see that Yusule has come to visit them. 
> 
> \- The other lobsters try to approach Yusuke but Da Vinci and Van Gogh scare them away because they don't want to share Yusuke.
> 
> Also, don't worry guys, those two female lobsters confess and live happily ever after. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	4. I'll Even Fight Death If It Tries To Take Me Away From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was not their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I know I said there was no update schedule but I feel bad for making you guys wait (if there's anyone who actually cares enough lol)  
> Anyways, this week has been pretty busy which means that I didn't get much time to write, but I got it done anyways.

No. Hell no. This was _not_ happening. 

The day started off pretty normal, they held a meeting and decided to complete some requests. They’ve been driving around mementos for a while, fighting shadows to get money and items. It was going like every other mementos run had, comments conversations rising every now and then and taking breaks in the safe rooms. 

So it was only natural for Akira to expect the next fight to go like usual.

He wasn’t expecting it to turn into a hostage situation.

Akira doesn’t remember what move knocked Yusuke down, but he does remember the exact moment the Cerberus they were fighting pounced and landed right behind Yusuke. This shadow was _holding Yusuke hostage._

**Oh hell no.**

Akira fired a warning shot. Close enough to scare the Cerberus, but far enough to keep Yusuke safe. He aimed his gun towards Cerberus’ head.

“I’m going to say this once. Give him back without a single scratch, or I will make you _wish_ you were dead.”

“You not do that. Right?”

“Fucking try me.” His threat must have worked, Cerberus was looking unsure.

“Ok! Human win, me leave.” Cerberus left, leaving Yusuke behind. Poor Yusuke, he must have been confused, he still looked dazed and like he had no idea what just happened. Akira walked over and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder Akira shook him gently.

“Fox, hey Fox.”

“I…” He still seemed out of it. Akira slapped Yusuke’s cheek lightly.

“Come on Fox.” 

“I- I apologize. I guess I just wasn’t in the right mind.”

“Hey, that’s ok.” He stood up and offered his hand. “C’mon.”

“I… I see,” Yusuke smiled, “let us continue.” He took Akira’s hand.

* * *

 

Today was _really_ not their day. First the hostage situation and now this. Akira knew he felt pretty tired going into this fight, he just didn’t expect it to lead to him kneeling on the floor losing _a lot_ of blood. He’s pretty sure that he’s supposed to stop the bleeding, but that’s a little hard to do with the fact that his vision is blurring and he’s feeling lightheaded. 

He faintly hears someone call out to their persona and the sound of the shadow disappearing before he’s being turned onto his back, his head head pillowed in someone's lap.

“Joker! Joker can you hear me?” So it was Yusuke’s lap his head was resting on. “Joker, say something, please.”

“I can hear you,” he slurred.

“Good, good. We’re going to have to keep taking, so stay awake.”

“Awake…”

“Yes, yes, you need to stay awake. We’re wrapping the wound to stop the bleeding, before we give you something to heal it. Just to make sure.”

“Ok….” He was starting to doze off.

“Joker! Don’t go to sleep! Tell me- tell me about our date.”

“Our date…?” Akira could feel water on his face. Tears… were those his tears?

“Yes! The one you had planned for tomorrow!”

“I was… going to take you to the market…”

“Th- the market?” Was it just him... or did Yusuke sound choked up…?

“Yeah… the one by your dorm… there’s a… sale tomorrow…” A sob. ‘Oh…’ he thinks. ‘Those are… Yusuke’s tears…’

“Fox!” he hears, “We’ve mostly stopped the bleeding. We just need him to take this.” He sees Yusuke’s face above his, mask pushed back and eyes red.

“H-here, you need to- need to t-take this.” There’s something being held to his mouth, he doesn’t know what it is and he doesn’t care. He takes it. “H-help me move him to the car.”

He doesn’t notice the fact that he’s being lifted from the ground. Or the fact the he’s being put down again, this time on the seats of the car. All he notices are Yusuke’s tears, like a small rainstorm falling onto his face  
And Yusuke’s sobs, shaking him more than any thunder clap ever could.

* * *

 

Akira wakes up in his bed at La Blanc. He notices Yusuke laying next to him, asleep. 

“He was really worried you know.” He looks over and sees Morgana sitting at the end of his bed. “Well we all were, but he was worried the most. He started crying while trying to keep you awake, cried the entire way here actually. I ended up letting him pet me to calm him down. He eventually passed out from exhaustion.” 

“Thank you for that, Morgana. And I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m just a nice guy.” His tone became more solemn. “Just, don’t do it again, yeah?” Akira smiled.

“I’ll try.” Yusuke began to stir.

“Anyways, I’ll leave you two to talk.” With that Morgana left. Akira turned his attention to Yusuke, watching as his eyes fluttered open. Yusuke flung himself at Akira, placing both hands on his face and kissing him before pulling him into a hug.

“Akira! I-I- I was so worried!” Yusuke’s grip tightened around him, “I have never seen anyone bleed _so much_ before!”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around Yusuke, “I never wanted to make you cry, yet here I am, doing just that.”

“I was so scared that you weren’t going to make it.”

“Hey, it’s thanks to you that I’m still alive. You kept me awake remember?”

“Yes,” Yusuke whispered into his shoulder. “But you passed out in the car, I thought it was too late.”

“Tell me what happened, after I passed out.”

“We left Mementos and brought you back here. We were unsure of what we were supposed to do, so we called that doctor you introduced us to. By the time she arrived you weren’t bleeding anymore, it seems that what me gave you in Mementos healed the wound completely. There isn’t even a scar, but, you lost a lot of blood. Takemi brought a blood bag and we had to give you more blood. After that it was just a matter of waiting. I knew you were going to make it, you always survive whatever's thrown at you, but there was this fear that you weren’t. That something was going to go wrong and that you’d- that you would-”

“Hey, you don’t have to say it. Thank you, for staying here with me. For making sure that I was ok.”

“There was no possible way I was going to leave your side.” Akira smiled.

“If our roles were reversed they’d have to literally drag me away, and even then I wouldn’t go without putting up a fight.”

“I’m sure they’d take one look at your angry face and would be scared off.” Akira laughed.

“Hey, how about we go on that date I promised you?” Yusuke shifted.

“Could we perhaps postpone that for another day? I think I’d like to stay here all day.” Akira smiled and lay down, pulling Yusuke with him.

“We can stay here for as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to mimic the way the dog like shadows speak so hopefully I got that down.
> 
> My friend proposed the idea that something happens in a palace or something that leads to the rest of the team finding out that they're dating. I accidentally turned it into angst. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it Reaper why'd you have to show up when you did.


End file.
